


Our Story Is Just Getting Started

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Apologies, Declarations Of Love, Explanations, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Future, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Pregnancy, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After the argument that Stiles had with Jackson, Scott talked to Jackson; now Stiles comes up again to talk to his husband who is supposed to apologize.*Third anniversary post.





	Our Story Is Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post the last part of this arc today because it’s the third anniversary of this series which makes me happy but also sad because it could very well be the last one since I’ve stopped writing and I’m just posting what I have left.
> 
> I also want to celebrate that my favourite character came back to the show two days ago in 6.17 and thank god, the writers made him justice and it was amazing. Besides, it reminded me immediately of what Danny told Stiles about Jackson in part 1. So, I didn’t need it but it’s cool that now Jackson in my story is totally canon, or at least I see it that way.
> 
> And yes, this was my chance, now you know how I feel about the use of “baby.”
> 
> Not sure if this is what people expected... so let me know what you think.
> 
> I always say the same but it's the truth and few people know it: Feedback is truly important, it is the key, so I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

When Stiles enters the room the lamp on his nightstand is still on. He's a little hesitant as he enters and Jackson can easily see in his face that he's obviously angry.

"Can you sit down, please?" Jackson asks pointing to the empty space that is Stiles's side of the bed where Scott was before.

"Scott said you wanted to tell me something..." Stiles says as he sits down.

Jackson snorts. "Yeah, I told him I wanted to apologize because I know I crossed the line before. Everything I said..." Jackson licks his lips unsure how to say it exactly, "everything I said was wrong and I'm sorry, okay?"

"Jackson..." Stiles shakes his head.

"Look, I'm not good with apologies. I never have been, you know that," Jackson says, opening both arms.

"Yeah, you always do that... but that's an excuse. You've hurt me, you know? I think I deserve a fucking good apology, don't you think?"

"Shit, I don't know what else you expect me to say... I didn't mean to hurt you. And I know I made you cry and all..."

"I didn't cry," Stiles says right away.

"Scott told me..." Jackson waves his right arm.

"Okay, maybe a little... but just because I was really upset." Not because he's weak, Jackson knows what he means. It's not the first time they've argued and for sure it won't be the last.

"I know! And it kills me that you cried because of something I said."

"Then you shouldn't have told me those things!" Stiles shouts back.

"I'm fucking pregnant, okay? Or have you forgotten that?" Because in Jackson's mind that obviously justifies everything.

"Yes, you accused me of getting you pregnant against your will, or have _you_ forgotten that? And then you kicked me out!" Stiles retorts.

"Yeah, well, I didn't say that exactly... I think you're exaggerating..."

"Aren't you supposed to be apologizing here?" Stiles asks, waving both arms.

"You're not making it easy!" Jackson shakes his head frustrated.

"Okay, yeah, forgive me for not making it easy for you! What? You thought that because you're pregnant I was going to say _don't worry baby, I understand_ and make out with you?"

Jackson snorts. "Firstly, you've never in your life called me _baby_ , which, by the way, I really appreciate. And secondly, no, don't worry, I never expect things to be easy with you but I knew that when I married you, and I married you anyway because I love you. I love you and nothing you do or nothing that happens between us will ever change that. You know that, right?"

Stiles doesn't reply, so Jackson continues.

"Even if getting pregnant had been an accident, I couldn't be mad at you... or blame you because you remember my vows, right? Do you remember what I said? Because even with my hormones driving me fucking crazy I still remember. I said 'Saying I do means saying I will. I will love you today and every day for the rest of my life.' I said I knew that things might not always be easy--"

Stiles snorts and smiles. "That should have been my red flag."

"Shut up... let me finish," Jackson says with a smile. "I said that it wouldn't be easy but that our love had always been worth it. You remember that? I said, I'd trust and respect you, that I would create a home with you, that I would grow old with you, that I would share my dreams with you... and yeah, I didn't say that I would raise a family with you but now it's just one more thing I wanna do with you. I really do. But I wasn't as ready as I thought to see my body change, I know that now and I lost it before... and shit, I know I was an asshole to you... but please, I need you to forgive me because I really can't do this without you. You are my safe place, you know that."

Stiles licks his lips as he considers Jackson's words. That was a lot more like the apology that he needed to hear. That was another line of Jackson's vows and maybe Jackson is not playing fair because he knows he loves it when he says that. Stiles knows what he means and it gets to him every time, so if he really wants to apologize, it makes sense that he uses it.

"So, do you forgive me for being a real asshole? I promise," Jackson places his right hand on his chest over his heart, "from now on you'll keep being the exception, okay?"

Stiles snorts. "You remember my vows too?"

"Kind of, yeah... a part of it... you talked _way too much_..." Jackson says, smiling and waving his right arm.

"Yeah? Then, what did I say? I mean, the _short_ version..." Stiles clarifies, smiling.

"You said that you fell a little bit more in love with me every day... you said that you had found your soulmate... you said I was your 'great love story'". Jackson smiles. "If you can believe that."

"Yeah, I did. I said that because it's the truth. I fall a little bit more in love with you every day and you _are_ my great love story. I _know_ I'll never have another one. So, you're stuck with me." Stiles smiles, finds Jackson's right hand and intertwines their fingers.

"That's fine because I don't wanna be stuck with anybody else..." Jackson says, looking at their joined hands.

Stiles smiles. "Actually, I also said 'our story is just getting started', didn't I?" Stiles gets closer, lets Jackson's hand go and runs it over Jackson's belly carefully, "and damn, if I wasn't right."

Jackson grins, enjoying the contact. "Okay, all that romantic shit means that you forgive me, right?"

Stiles snorts. He could say that Jackson conveniently started with the romantic shit first, which really worked, but it's not every day that Jackson opens up about his feelings, so if Stiles wants him to do it again it's better not to say anything.

"Yes, it means I don't want you to make me feel that way again... and yeah, also, that I forgive you..."

"Do I get a kiss with that or do I have to serenade you too?" Jackson raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think I can do that..." Stiles smiles. "But then, you're coming downstairs to have dinner with me, okay?"

"Umm, blackmail, I like it." Jackson grins.

Stiles comes closer until he's leaning over Jackson. He rests his weight on his left arm and cups Jackson's cheek with his right hand until their lips touch and kisses him softly. Jackson melts against him, his arms stealing around Stiles's back before holding Stiles's head firmly with both hands, opening his mouth as he deepens the kiss, their tongues exploring. Stiles's hand slips under covers, caressing Jackson's skin and it's obvious that dinner is going to have to wait a little bit more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is very important in case you don't know and you'd like this story to continue.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
